Either Way
by Mischievious Kiss27
Summary: Oneshot, introspection. Danny's always known he and Vlad weren't as different as they seemed, but sometimes, what makes us different is what matters the most.


**AN: Hey everyone! Yes, I know this isn't an update to either Statements or Diaries, but I got some free time and decided to finish this because it's been sitting on my flash drive for two months.**

**As for the title and subject, I got inspired by "Either Way" by Guster(which you should all go listen to because not only does it fit Danny and Vlad well, it's a damn good song in general).**

**Anyway, enjoy!~**

_You were almost kind, you were almost true._

_Don't let me see that other side of you._

_You have learned in time that you must be cruel._

_I'll have to wait to get the best of you._

_Poison in everything you say. Don't you,_

_Don't you wonder what difference does it make, either way?_

* * *

It would've been so easy, he mused. At least, back in the beginning. Back when he was fresh and naïve about everything going on around him. Back when he feared little more than the ridicule of his schoolmates.

Sometimes he thought he'd give damn near anything to return to that; to have a little less fear in his life.

After all, he'd been a hopelessly confused and desperate little halfa, stumbling his way through his newfound life and scrambling to get control of his powers before someone noticed his clumsy antics _weren't_ due to clumsiness. He was open to suggestion, to advice. He'd wanted nothing more than to come across someone who could explain everything to him, who could guide him through the terrifying new world he'd been thrust into. It would have been bliss to know that there was someone there for him, someone _exactly like him_.

He let out a derisive snort. It figured the only one to fit that bill would turn out to be a psychotic fruitloop. Wasn't that just his luck.

Really though, Vlad had been closer to getting what he wanted out of Danny than even he realized. If he hadn't been so insistent on the "renounce your father" part of the deal, Danny figured he probably would've seriously considered it, would've accepted even. He'd seen how much power Vlad wielded, how _easily_ he bent it to his will. Danny had had his powers for about three months at the time, and he was still having problems with accidental intangibility. The thought of a mentor with twenty years of experience, willing to share everything he knew? It was a dream come true, too _good_ to be true.

And then, of course, it **was** too good, and he'd flat out refused. No matter how much he wanted to control these powers, it wasn't ever going to be worth betraying his family. Despite what Vlad may have to say on the matter, Danny didn't blame his father for his accident. He'd been the one skulking around the lab with Sam and Tucker when he knew it was dangerous, had climbed into an electrical monstrosity that might have had live wires sticking out for all he knew. No, the personal responsibility for his accident and his powers lay on him, he'd long since accepted that.

Which was why it was so strange to Danny that Vlad couldn't do the same.

He knew all too well why Vlad hated his father so passionately; it'd be hard not to, with all the fervent accusations he threw towards Jack Fenton for stealing his love, his potential son, his perfect life. And really, Danny got it. Vlad felt cheated, because it was his father's mistake and carelessness that had sealed his fate and destroyed the life he used to know, the dreams he held for the future. He understood that, understood how Vlad had let the anger and pain and rage swallow him. How many times had he thought such things himself? Danny knew it wasn't fair, that they'd been thrown a raw deal. Did Vlad honestly think he never once felt angry or bitter about his lot in life, about throwing himself to the lions for a town that turned against him at the slightest inclination? Did he believe that Danny never felt the soul-wrenching sorrow of knowing he stood with a foot in two worlds, that his very existence was arguably a sin against nature? It was always there, in the back of his mind, raging and always ready to explode, to tempt him into turning his back on everything he'd worked for these past two years in favor of the dreams he'd laid to the side.

He knew damn well how it felt to be shafted into a fate he'd never wanted in the first place. But Danny knew that, when he'd first decided to fight ghosts and defend Amity Park, he'd been making a conscious choice to accept everything that went into such a life, the good and the bad alike. He'd known he'd be throwing everything else to the wayside for what was really important: the safety of his loved ones, and the safety of the town. When he'd picked up the mantle, he tied himself into the responsibility to protect these people with all that he had, and it was far too late for him to back out, even if he wanted to. It was his obligation, one he was proud to uphold, even if it made his life harder than need be.

The problem was, Vlad had never seen any reason to help others just for the sake of helping. He always had to get something out of it, always required an ulterior motive. 'Everyone has a price.' That seemed to be his motto, and he figured if he could buy someone off, there was no need for him to police himself, or his ethics. He believed himself above common laws, of both decency and legality. It was his justification for running unchecked, doing as he pleased without regard as to how it would affect others. It was immensely frustrating, because Danny could see the potential lurking in everything Vlad did. He had so much to give the world, to others. He could make something of himself; that much was obvious from the wealth he'd amassed.

And the fact that he'd rather push everything and everyone away in favor of sowing his seeds of destruction? It was infuriating to say the least.

Danny wasn't a saint, far from it. He messed up, he got angry, felt vengeful every time he was wronged as Fenton and Phantom alike. He could Vlad's reasoning, could see it clearly. The world was cruel, it was selfish and had no pity for anyone. If you let your guard down, it would rip you to pieces and go on its merry way. It was a natural reaction to guard your heart, to lash out at others before you could be hurt yourself.

But what Vlad didn't get, that Danny did, was that all that anger, all that rage he held onto, all the poison he spread with his words and actions? It didn't do anyone a damn bit of good. Not him, not others, no one. All he did with his vindictive attitude was plant it into others, sending them out to spread it around until everyone was miserable. And what was the point of that? Congratulations Vlad, you made everyone hurt just like you hurt. It didn't make him feel any better, didn't make his hurt go away. It only assuaged it temporarily, like an addict getting a high, only lasting until he needed his next hit.

And really, that was a good fit. Vlad's anger and bitterness was his addiction, his drug of choice; and the worst part was that he couldn't even see it.

Danny felt a chill rise through his chest, seeing the mist on the sigh he exhaled. He stood and angled himself behind the large tree he'd been relaxing under, peeking around just in time to see Cujo go racing by with Valerie hot on his tail. He took off after them, his shoulders lifting a little higher.

At least this was a problem he could fix.

* * *

**Please review!~**


End file.
